rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero (RPG Maker 2000)
The first section of the Database is named 'Hero'. To the left there is an area titles 'Hero Party' where you can choose which hero you want to edit. The button at the bottom allows you to customize the max number of heroes that can be stored in this section. The options that can be changed for a character are: Name- enter the character's name. Degree- enter what your character is. (example- Wizard, Kid, Super Hero, etc.) Select Walk Graphic- choose which character you want to use. (additional option: transparency..) Initial Level- choose the level that you want this character to start on (1-50). Max Level- choose the level that you want this character to be able to achieve (1-50). Certain Kill Probability- I assume this means the % chance that the hero will kill enemies, possibly in one hit. The lower the number inserted into the box - is the more of the chance to hit with a critical. For example: If "85" is inserted into the box - the Enemy/Hero will have a 15% chance of attacking with a critical hit. Select Face Graphic- Choose what picture can be displayed as your character in messages and other places. Option- 2 Sword Style- I assume this means that the character can hold 2 weapons. Equipment Fix- I assume this means the equipment is a 'fixed' selection, (ie: non changeable). Control by AI- Makes the character automatically controlled in the combats. Strong Def- Should be self Explanatory. :) Curve of Abilities- Set the curve at which this character will strengthen in the following areas- Max HP, Max MP, Attack Power, Defense Power, Mind Force, Agility. Click on the graph box to edit curve. It is rather simple. In the curve editing mode, there are also options to set the curve automatically. NOTE: In the Attack Power, Defense Power, Mind Force, and Agility editors, the max amount of strength (999) goes high above the area in which you can view the graph. You can still set it higher with the options though by using the 'create curve' button in the editor. Curve of Experience- set the amount of EXP needed to level up. Again, pretty easy to figure out. Initial Equipment- the equipment that this character will start out with in the following areas- arms, shield, armor, helmet, other. Simple to change. Unarmed Battle Animation- the attack animation that will occur when you use your standard 'attack' in combat (assumed :). Skills- the skills that this character will start out with. Double click in area to add, or delete. Also, you can choose the level of the skill. Tech Skill Slot Name- This is what the skills will be under in the combats. (Ex- Magic, Sorcery, Moves, etc..) Condition Effect- Customized in the Conditions Section. Click on the letter (A-E) to the left of each condition to change it. This controls the effect of each condition. In the Conditions Section you can set how much damage each letter does. Afflicted Condition- Customized in the Attributes Section. Click on the letter (A-E) to the left of each weapon to change it. This controls the effect with each weapon. In the Attributes Section you can set how much each letter is linked to. That is all there is to the 'Hero' section of the Database. With some experimentation; you should completely understand how to create your character(s) for your game. You should be ready to move on to the next section, 'Skills'. Category: RPG Maker 2000 Database